


Pain Of Death

by Somethingoutofnothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingoutofnothing/pseuds/Somethingoutofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened as if time was moving in slow motion. Everything around them came to a stop and all he could focus on was Stiles. His mate. His world. His everything. </p>
<p>Then, as easily as time had slowed down, everything came back into sharp focus, and all he could hear was a blood-curdling howl. A howl he didn’t even realise was coming from himself until he chocked off in a sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Of Death

They were under attack. There were claws slashing, blood gushing and bodies dropping all around him but none of that mattered to Derek. His hands were covered in blood, his clothes were ripped and he was healing, only to be torn open again. 

He didn’t care. He couldn’t care. His pack needed him. His mate needed him. 

It happened as if time was moving in slow motion. Everything around them came to a stop and all he could focus on was Stiles. His mate. His world. His everything. 

Then, as easily as time had slowed down, everything came back into sharp focus, and all he could hear was a blood-curdling howl. A howl he didn’t even realise was coming from himself until he chocked off in a sob. 

Derek sprung into action as Stiles’ body crumbled and hit the ground. He scooped Stiles against his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He screamed for Scott, telling him to give Stiles the bite, even though he knew it was too late. It wouldn’t save him. 

He looked down at Stiles’ face, only to be met with wide eyes and blood. So much blood. He begged Stiles to stay with him, even knowing at that point it would only be prolonging the pain. 

“Maybe I’ll get to see my mom,” Stiles said softly, not taking his eyes off Derek. Derek just shook his head, not able to form words. “I hope so. I miss her.” A ragged breath. “I’ll miss you, too.” Stiles’ eyes slipped closed, and Derek felt it as his heart stopped. Derek let out another howl. The howl of a heartbroken wolf, who would never be the same again.

It had to be a dream. It had to be. He couldn’t live in a world without Stiles. 

Derek looked down. Counted his fingers. 

One… Two… Three… Four…

He looked up at Scott, who couldn’t seem to move. He had tears streaming down his face and a broken look in his eyes. Derek looked back at his hand. 

Five… 

Six.

It was a dream. A horrible, terrible dream. But he could wake up from it. He could see Stiles again. 

Derek sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping for air. It was just a dream. He was okay. And Stiles… 

Derek looked at the space in the bed next to him. 

Empty. 

He looked around the room. 

Empty. 

He counted his fingers. One, two, three, four, five.

He let a howl rip itself from his chest. It was a dream. A nightmare. But the result was still the same. 

Stiles was gone.


End file.
